Iris
Iris and Luna are the names of the two moons that orbit around the World of Shaston. Iris Iris is also known as the Eye, the Ever-Watchful, the Watcher, or combinations thereof. Its orbit around Shaston and Shaston's orbit around Sol are inexplicably synchronized, such that Iris is situated between the two causing a constant total solar eclipse. While Sol's light is not blocked in its entirety, it is constantly being blocked somewhere on the planet, resulting in a band around the planet known to many as the Ring. The Ring experiences much more darkness than usual as a result of Iris' solar eclipse, and very few plants or animals live there as a result. Most people choose not to live there, although there are some who prefer the relative isolation, desire to study Iris and this phenomenon, or simply do not mind the lack of light. Luna Luna is what most people in Shaston mean when they simply refer to "the moon." Much like the real-world moon, Luna orbits around Shaston in such a fashion that it experiences phases on a roughly monthly cycle. Luna provides light during the night reflected from Sol; although this reflected light does not harm creatures such as vampires in the same way that direct light does, Luna's light does have its own innate magical properties, among them being increasing the power of certain creatures or types of people, causing certain lycanthropes to transform, and providing energy required for certain spells or rituals. Worship & Religion In general, Iris is associated with negative aspects and Luna with positive. Luna is considered to be a benevolent force, supplying light to the world during its darkest time, the night. Most deities of the moon, such as Selûne and Pholtus, are associated with Luna. Luna is believed to provide power and inspiration to those who gaze upon it and follow its light, sometimes metaphorically as with artists and poets, sometimes literally with mages and lycans. However, many forget that Luna has its negative aspects as well. Just as Luna's light provides power to benevolent spellcasters and creatures, so does it to many witches, hags, and monsters. Evil-aligned lycanthropes in particular are affected by Luna and its power: even those who are ordinarily able to resist their nature find themselves transforming under its full gaze, forced to give into their bloodlust because of it. Iris is typically associated with darkness and destruction, taking the light of Sol away from the people of Shaston and replacing it with only death and void. The goddess Shar takes Iris as part of her portfolio, further contrasting her with her sister Selûne. The creation of the Ring is seen by some as a warning from the gods to not take their gift of creation for granted; a reminder that they can take life away just as easily as they can give it. Others believe Iris may be a sentient entity in its own right, citing that an ordinary astral body should not so consistently block out Sol, and watching in fear of the day it grows tired of gazing upon life and decides to end it. There is a group that, although small in number, has consistently revered Iris as a positive force: good-aligned drow. Their patron goddess Eilistraee is associated with both Iris and Luna, gifting light from Luna to bring drow out of the darkness and shade from Iris to comfort them while on the surface. To them, Iris and Luna are but sides of the same coin, both of which are good although in different ways. The rare occasions on which Luna and Iris align are considered holy days by some cultures. During this time lights are kept dim if turned on at all, and normal work is typically ceased. The gods of the earth, sun, and moon(s) are worshiped through elaborate ceremonies which emphasize their equal roles in providing for life. Trivia * Iris was originally going to be named Ithil, sharing its name with Middle Earth's moon in The Lord of the Rings. ** Ithil was also a pseudonym used by Elysia to conceal her identity from the Cultbusters. * The unliving city of Soluna in Thyrigen is in part named after Luna.